A Favor To Do
by Marthienessx3
Summary: Ellen asks one favor of Sam and Dean. That is to bring Jo back home to her if they pass through Duluth. I don't really know how to rate this.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own any of these characters besides Riley. Sadly.**_

Chapter 1

Dean watched from a distance, as Jo's smile lit up the group of friends that she was waitressing in the small town bar. Ellen had called Dean and Sam, knowing that things this year would be limited but she made a simple request. It was if they were to pass through Duluth, Minnesota anytime that they were to pick up Jo and bring her with them, until they got back to Ellen.

Sam was back at the motel waiting, or possibly sleeping. Dean didn't really know. He did know that Sam had been beating himself up over what he was going to say to Jo once he saw her again. Dean walked up to the bar trying to get Jo to notice his presence.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Jo asked sounding a bit irritated. Jo looked at the man that she feared, he could break her so simply, their last encounter was enough to put a down in Jo's following days causing her to seem almost hopeless. She hated that.

"A favor for your mother. She wants us to bring you back to see her, when we pass through that is." Dean said thinking about the last part, Jo gave him an incredulous look. Did he really just expect her to just agree and jump in the Impala willingly.

"Yeah, right." Jo said turning and going to serve a customer with Dean right on her heels.

"Jo, I'm serious here,"

"Yeah and so am I. You should know by now that I'm not just going to jump at the offer to go on a road trip with you and Sam, So I can go see my mother for whatever reason," Jo said snapping causing the table next to her to look at the two. She walked back over to the bar to get something with Dean still with her.

"And you should know by now, that I wouldn't come here if it was an offer," Dean said a little demanding.

"Dean you don't have control over me, I am not going to go with you and Sam to be treated like a little girl, that you think is just another burden." Jo said crossing her arms, what Sam had said when he was possessed had gotten to Jo's head making her think that Dean truly did just think of her as a little sister or school girl. Dean had a confused look on his face now.

"Jo where is this coming from? Look, if you want to help us along the way. I won't say no, just as long as you agree to come see your mom." Dean watched his words around the strangers, but knew that Jo would realize what he was talking about. If she wanted to hunt with them, she could.

"Dean I can hunt on my own. It doesn't really matter that much." She says as she wipes down the bar. Dean could tell this wasn't going anywhere, he didn't know what else to do. He felt obligated to do this for Ellen.

"Jo, please." His husky voice low but loud enough for her to hear. Jo then looked up at him surprised, the look on his face was unexplainable. Just like Dean. He looked tired, and Jo knew he was out of options to offer her. There was something about his look that made Jo feel bad.

"Fine," She said letting out a sigh.

"Thank you," He said and then turning around. "You coming?" He asked.

"Now? I haven't even finished my shift,"

"Its not like you are going to get your paycheck."

"Dean, can I just meet you and Sam tommorow?" Jo asked knowing that Dean wouldn't say no, he was lucky to even get her to go with them.

"Yeah, you know what motel we're staying in?" He asked her.

"The only one in town, whats your room number?" Jo asked before he went out the door.

"14, Night Jo," He said. She nodded and he left. Jo watched as he left, and then let her eyes linger on where he just was. This felt all too familiar. Jo couldn't help but feel, like he was always turning away and the timing was always wrong. Right now she knew better.

Jo waited until the end of the night to break the news to her boss that she would be leaving. When Jo walked over to the older man with the graying beard and gray eyes she looked up at him seriously, without a smile that he knew was always there. Jo always tried to be happy for these people, whether she was or not. She didn't need people wondering what was wrong with her.

"Ricky, I have to go home. Theres a emergency with my mother and I don't know when I will be back," This wasn't a total lie, just a little exaggerated. The look on her face and the honesty in her voice was enough for Ricky to believe her.

"Well I'm gonna miss you, Jo." He says seriously, as Jo looks around.

"I'm gonna miss this, and you," She said before giving the elderly man a hug, she had grown close to him over the last few months, he was like the father figure, Jo missed most of her life.

"Tell me your address you will be at, so I can send you your paycheck," Jo nodded and grabbed a pen from behind the bar and jotted it down on a napkin. She handed it to him and gave him one more hug.

"Good luck"

"Thank you." Jo said and then turned going out of the car and over to her rust bucket of a car. It was enough to get Jo around and that was all that mattered, she drove a couple miles before coming to her apartment building.

Jo shared the apartment with a roommate, her name was Elisha and the exact opposite of Jo, but they somehow ended up becoming friends. Jo counted enough money out for this months lease and then put it in a envelope and wrote a letter saying she didn't know when she would be back, but she would send her share of the apartment for each month if she wasn't there. Jo signed the letter,and left it with the envelope of money on the table. She made her way into her room, grabbing things and stuffing them her duffel bag, filling it with important things and clothing. Lastly she grabbed her fathers old leather jacket, and laid it on top of the bag. She turned and looked around her apartment before walking out and down the stairs that lead out of the apartment. She didn't need her car, the motel was 5 minutes away. She walked letting the warm breeze blow her hair back, she knew talking to Sam was going to be awkward. Jo took a deep breath when the Impala came into her view, she walked over past the Impala and found room 14 that wasn't far away from the car.  
Jo noticed the light on inside and she softly knocked on the door, to have it opened by Sam. Jo walked into the room and saw Dean passed out on his bed. Jo walked into the room setting her bag down and looking at Sam.

"Jo look, I don't want things to be awkward and I am sorry-"

"Sam don't apologize. I know it wasn't really you and I don't want things to be awkward between us either." She said to him, he nodded and smiled.

"Maybe I can get some sleep now," Sam said with a laugh.

"You were awake because of that?" Jo asked surprised,

"I couldn't stop thinking of what I would say to you,"

"Get some sleep Sam," Jo said to him meaningfully. Sam was in his boxers and t-shirt anyway, he nodded and went to the other bed laying down.

"What about you?" Sam asked looking at her with a little concern. Jo looked down at the floor, she was tired but no way was she sleeping next to Dean.

"We can share," Sam said innocently, as if he could read her mind. Jo nodded and grabbed her going into the bathroom to change. She came back out with a blue cami and plaid pj bottoms. She turned off the lights and slid in next to Sam, she turned on her side facing Dean. The moonlight lit up his face and made him look angelic, and at the same time like a little boy.

"Goodnight Jo," Sam said.

"Good night Sam," Jo said in a whisper and then watched Dean until she drifted off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Jo stretched her arms and was satisfied with the crack of her shoulders, she threw the covers off of her. Sam was already awake and dressed at the table, typing away on his laptop, while Dean was still sound asleep.

"Morning," She said walking over to her duffel bag and going towards the bathroom.

"Good morning," Sam said.

After Jo's shower that lasted 5 minutes, she got out and dried her hair. She put on a long sleeved shirt and a t-shirt over it and slid on some faded blue jeans. She brushed her hair out, and stuffing everything back in her bag when there was a knock at the door.

"Jo, hurry up." Dean's groggily voice said in a demanding voice, Jo zipped up her bag and opened the door coming out and setting the bag down, as Dean turned and went into the bathroom. Jo walked over to Sam and sat down beside him.

"Have you guys found anything to hunt yet?" Jo asked curious, Sam looked up at her.

"No, actually." Jo nodded.

"If Ash were still alive, we wouldn't have that problem." Jo said causing Dean to peek his head out the bathroom door with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"How did you find out about Ash?" Sam asked.

"Guys, I don't completely ignore my mother, you know. Oh god! I forgot to say congrats on killing the yellow-eyed-goober." Jo said, they both nodded with a smile from a Sam and somewhat of a smirk off Dean as Sam said a low thanks.

"No seriously, I mean that son of a bitch was the basics of your childhood and finally getting it killed, must of been an amazing feeling." Jo said to them, causing Dean to look up.

"Yeah, thanks." Dean said " Is that all you know?"

"Yeah, why was there suppose to be something else I should have known?" Jo asked curiously, this was Dean's question to answer and Sam knew that but got a panicked look on his face wanting to tell her. If he told her maybe, just maybe she would insist that they did as much as they could to get Dean out of the deal. Knowing Dean that would be his reasoning of not telling Jo, so she wouldn't get all worked up and worry. Dean's eyes shifted around and then went down to the ground as he spoke.

"No." Jo knew from the lack of eye contact and awkward tension that something was going on, but didn't push it.

"I'm taking my shower now," Dean said turning and shutting the door behind him. Jo looked at Sam with squinty eyes and could clearly see he was nervous under her gaze, and looked as if he were fighting a battle in his head. Sam looked back down at the laptop, as soon as the shower turned on Jo spoke up.

"Whats going on Sam?" Jo asked, Sam looked up at her.

"What else was I suppose to know?" Jo asked, hoping Sam would break.

"Our dad, umm we saw him and he saved us." Sam said, it wasn't a lie and it was personal enough for her to believe and understand. He wasn't all that surprised Ellen didn't tell her about Dean, hell he was shocked that Jo even knew about Ash.

"Oh wow, Sam." Jo said sounding amazed, and maybe a little astonished that he bothered to share that with her.

"Yeah, just don't let Dean know I told you so," Sam said in a whisper, the truth was Sam would never tell anyone the rare and memorable moment, but he needed to say something for Dean. Jo nodded understanding, she knew Dean closed off his emotions.

"Oh wow," Sam said looking at his laptop intrigued.

"Did you find something?" Jo perked up in interest.

"3 groups of girls, all 17 from different towns, all go on a amusement ride and disappear" Sam said his eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean disappear?" Jo asked confused.

"It says that they were seen going on the ride and then when the ride was over they were gone," Sam said and then hymphed.

"Is it something we can look into?" Jo asked going over to Sam and looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah, its in Saco, Maine. Funtown, Splashtown."

"Hmmm...I wonder what ride it is, I hope its not the swings." Jo said as if she were a child, as Sam gave her a look.

"What?" She asked, he just smiled and looked back at the computer.

"Its called the Astrosphere, Its and inside scrambler. The swings are safe Jo," Sam said still smiling. The water from the bathroom stopped, showing that Dean was done with his shower.

"Will he be up to this?" Jo asked nodding towards the bathroom, referring to what could only be Dean Winchester.

"Oh yeah, Its a good road trip also." Sam said with a nod. The bathroom door opened and Dean came out in only a towel, Jo's head turned at the sound of the door and her eyes lingered on Dean for a few moments before they dropped to the floor in embarrassment. Dean grabbed some clothes out of his duffel bag and went back in the bathroom. Sam had caught Jo staring down Dean when he first emerged the bathroom and smirked at the fact of how oblivious Dean was to have missed Jo devouring him with her eyes. When Dean disappeared behind the bathroom door, Jo turned back to Sam and sat down in the nearby chair.

"God, all I know is that if I don't get my caffeine fix, I'm going to be a bitch to deal with."

"Don't worry, Dean's the same way." Sam said looking at her. Dean came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Found a hunt, 3 groups of girls that are all 17, all from a different town disappear on an amusement park ride" Sam said reciting the information.

"..And its not the swings." Jo said, causing Dean to give her a weird look.

"Where is this Sam?" Dean asked.

"Sacco, Maine." Sam said as Dean thought it over in his head and then turned,

"Okay, lets go." He said grabbing his bag.

Jo was in the backseat of the Impala and was great full for the caffeine fix she had got earlier, along with jealousy from the ongoing flirting between Dean and their waitress. Jo sat back and watched the scenery pass by as she thought about this life, Dean claimed to wish he never knew about hunting, and a real childhood. Jo wished that for both Sam and Dean, she also wished her father didn't know about hunting, then he would still be around. If it wasn't for hunting though, Jo would have never met Dean or Sam and for that she was great full. Her eyelids started to flutter but before she fell asleep, she remembered what she had told Dean about the first thought of her father. She saw her 5 year old self in her mind, with blond pigtails being scooped up by her father, while her mom was smiling and happy.

"You know for her caffeine fix, she went out pretty quick," Sam said turning to see Jo curled up asleep in the back seat, Dean looked in his mirror to see her asleep and then looked back at the road ignoring what Sam said.

"I wonder if they have clowns at an amusement park," Dean said as Sam glared at him.

"Thats not funny, after last time. Dude, clowns are fricken freaky," Dean smiled at this and turned up the radio.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for not updating, I know I suck. Thank you for those of you who have stuck with me though, I won't wait so long to post the next chapter. Please don't hate me.**_

Chapter 3

Jo woke up to the sound of music, that was instantly familiar when heard. She sat up and realized no one was in the Impala with her, they were parked outside a gas station, she looked over and saw Dean pumping gas. She sighed with relief and went back to thinking of the familiar song. Reo Speedwagon. It was the song from that night at the Roadhouse when Dean sounded a little disgusted by her choice.

_'And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.'_

Jo watched as Dean stopped pumping gas and walk into the store, Jo played the scene in the Roadhouse over in her head as she sang to the lyrics. She looked over and saw both Sam and Dean coming out, she leaned back in the seat and soaked up the music until both Impala doors creaked open and shut on cue.

"What state are we in?" Jo asked from the back and she yawned.

"Connecticut, we're finding a Motel right now," Sam said, Jo nodded and the engine roared to life and they pulled out onto the road.

"How did you sleep?" Sam asked with his eyes on the road.

"Really good actually, the backseat is more comfy then it looks." Jo said honestly, for the past few months Jo's body had gotten used to staying up all night, from working in the bar and sleeping most of the day. It would take a little bit for Jo to catch up with Sam and Dean's schedule. The song faded out and Jo looked up at Dean. He looked so different to Jo, he looked tired. Not the sleepy tired either, the kind of tired Jo knew was happening to Dean the first time she laid eyes on him. It seemed worse now and worried her greatly, it was as if he was hopeless. She saw it his body language, the way he carried himself and how he just seemed so careless. She glanced up at the mirror to see his eyes which once carried determination and now were ...empty. Dean glanced up and saw Jo looking back at him, she turned her gaze out her window, eye contact was the last thing she wanted to worry about reading him of.

She felt the Impala come to a halt and looked up front to see they were at a motel, Jo got out and went to the back of the Impala waiting for Dean to pop the trunk. Once he did Jo grabbed her bag as Sam and Dean grabbed their's, Dean went to register leaving Sam and Jo outside the office. Jo thought about asking Sam what was wrong with Dean but decided against it, because Dean came out of the office 30 seconds later. Jo followed in the back until they got to their door, #42. She followed them in and watched as Dean salted the perimeter of the room with salt, Sam came out of the bathroom a minute later with boxers and a t-shirt. Dean went in after Sam, and she was figuring they had pee or something why would they just go in to take off their pants. When Dean came out he went to the opposite bed of Sam, Jo stood there and then simply sat down in a chair.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked before lying down.

"You really think I am going to be tired after sleeping all the way up here?" She asked as Dean laid back and then rolled over on his side.

"Jo, shouldn't you at least try to get some sleep, if you don't you'll end up sleeping in the car tomorrow. " Sam was right about that, if she wanted to get on their sleeping schedules. Now would be the time to try.

"Yeah sure do you have any sleeping pills?" Jo asked meaning it as a joke, but watched as Sam got up and wondered threw his bag pulling out a bottle of pills and handing two pills to Jo. She looked up at him confused.

"After my girlfriend...Jessica...died. I had some trouble sleeping right." Jo nodded and then went into the bathroom, with her bag. She took the two pills with a gulp of water, she put on a old Metallica shirt that fell to her mid thigh and a pair of PJ flannel plaid shorts. She came out of the bathroom and looked between the two beds, she started towards Sam.

"Like the shirt." Dean muttered. Jo got under the sheets at the edge of the bed she was sharing with Sam, she couldn't be that close to Dean. Feelings would emerge. Jo looked down at the old t-shirt sadly and smiled.

"Thanks, it uh...use to be my best friends." Jo's smile was fading. Sam had fallen asleep quickly, good thing he didn't still have sleeping problems.

"Used to?" Dean had caught on to the last part.

"Yeah, he died our Junior year. Motorcycle accident," Jo said looking down at her hands, Dean could tell this was obviously a sore subject for her. Maybe even more than her father.

"Well he had good taste in music." Dean said before scooting down some.

"When we were kids he always told me we would become famous with our band and get out of the small town we lived in. We would do everything we couldn't then, I'd have my tree house and he preferred a ranch house with two dogs. We decided all of it would work out." Jo laughed at the last part before she buried herself under the blankets and turned on her side facing Dean, who was now on his back. He turned his head to look at her.

"I'm sorry Jo," She couldn't look in his eyes as he spoke so she concentrated on the loose thread of the comforter.

"His name was Riley Wilson, only person who ever understood me at all and understand my reasoning of wanting to be a hunter. Until you." Jo looked up at a taken back Dean.

"Jo, I don't understand you at all," This caused Jo to laugh.

"No, but you understand why I want to hunt, and that is a big enough part of understanding me." Jo sucked in her bottom lip before continuing. "You didn't protest or say I was being ridiculous and that they're were other ways for me to be closer to my father. You understood, no one ever got that but Riley."

"Was his father a hunter?" Dean asked curious.

"No."

"And you told him about hunting?"

"Dean, I trusted him with my life, of course I told him. I mean you have to had someone you put your neck out for and told the truth to." Jo watched Dean's eyebrows rise and fall at what she just said.

"Yeah, and I regretted it. She thought I was completely insane after I told her." Jo laughed at this.

"We're actually having a conversation," Jo smiled while she spoke. "Dean, will you tell me whats wrong if I ask?" Jo said seriously. Dean was used to lying but when it came to people that mattered he had a hard time doing it.

"No, because nothing is wrong." Jo knew he was lying, and felt a little hurt that he wouldn't open up just a little, but it was Dean she shouldn't have even bothered asking.

"Well you need to go to sleep, and I think those pills are kicking in, so goodnight Dean. Oh and you can't shut me out forever." Jo said before turning off the light above them.

"Night, and Jo. Don't say forever, its not that long." Jo furrowed her eyebrows in confusion for a few seconds, even though he couldn't see the expression.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jo woke up at 5:13 and knew the boys would be asleep for a little longer, she got and grabbed her duffel bag on the way to the bathroom. She took a 15 minute shower and enjoyed every second of it, she loved how the warm water could soothe her muscles and make her feel a little more relaxed than usual. Once she stepped out of the shower she quickly dried herself off and then put on some old faded ripped jeans and a wife beater with a loose plaid shirt over it that hung a little loosely off one shoulder. After being satisfied with curl she added to her hair that now framed her face, she unplugged the hair curler and put it back in her bag, taking out her tooth brush and deodorant. She rolled her plaid shirt up to her elbows and then came out of the bathroom looking at the clock, almost 6:30.

She needed coffee and knew Dean would kill her if she took the Impala (aka his baby), so in the end she walked down to a little coffee shop a few blocks from the motel. She got two black coffee's and one with cream and sugar, she turned her nose up at Sam's now caramel colored coffee. Jo opened the door to their room and realized Sam had gotten up and now was in the bathroom, she sat down at the table nursing her coffee. She sat in silence for a few minutes until a smiling Sam came out of the bathroom. He sat down at the small table with her as she passed him his coffee.

"So what are we doing today?" Jo asked Sam while leaning back in her chair.

"Well if we get to Maine on time, we should be able to investigate around a little and maybe find out what it is we're hunting" Sam said.

It was just turning 7:00 and Jo wondered what time Dean would wake up, she turned and looked at his sleeping form.

"Give him an hour, for now we can just try and figure out what this thing is," Jo nodded and reached for John's journal while Sam started on the laptop. 45 minutes had passed and she was getting towards the end of John's journal and so far, had found nothing. She opened a page and and something fell out in Jo's lap she picked it up and found it was a picture of Sam, Dean and John. She smiled at what looked like a 12 year old Dean and a 8 year old Sam, she tucked the picture back into a random page.

"Its not in there," Jo heard Deans groggy voice say behind her, she turned and saw Dean getting up and stretching. He went over to the table and picked up his cup of coffee bringing into the bathroom, duffel bag and all. She laughed at herself and thought of how he looked when he first woke up, his hair was messy and sticking up in different directions. She sat John's journal back onto the table and after a few minutes of silence Sam finally spoke up.

"I'm going to call Bobby and ask him if he knows whats going on," Sam said taking out his blackberry and dialing. After saying a few things Jo looked up when Sam said "Yeah we got her here," and then after a few seconds Sam said "Oh wow." causing Jo to look up again with a questioning look once he hung up.

"Bobby knew about me?" She questioned

"Yeah, your mom and him keep in touch," He said looking over at her "So, Bobby says that its a time dimension that these people go into." Sam said

"So its sort of like The Langoliers, they're in a different dimension." Jo said and Dean came out of the bathroom dressed.

"Well I know what it is," Sam said

"Yeah I heard. 'The Langoliers' theory." Dean said as he sat down at the end of the bed. "So how do we kill it?"

"Dean we can't kill a time dimension, its more like get rid of." Sam said.

"Same thing, kill get rid of. As long as its gone and we get the people back. So how do we do it?" Dean asked.

"Its really simple actually, you have to reverse the spell. Bobby's finding it."

"So someone put a spell on an amusement ride," Dean said

"We should hit the road, so we can get there and look around. Make sure nothing has been up with any of the other rides."

* * *

By the time they got to Maine Jo was going stir crazy in the backseat, they drove by the amusement park to find a motel that wasn't far off.  
"A Cozy Haven," Jo muttered the hotel name out as they parked the car and went inside. They set their things down and then Dean clamped his hands together.

"So its 6:00 right now and the amusement park closes at 8:00, so I call we go to the bar to kill a few hours."

"Of course you do." Jo said sarcastically,

"So whose coming?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I am coming." Sam said and Dean looked over at Jo.

"You coming or not?" Jo nodded to his question and they all went back out to the Impala.

* * *

Once they stepped inside, everyones heads turned to look at the trio. They sat at the bar all ordering beer's, Sam and Jo watched as Dean eyed a redhead with a group of friends dancing.

"Well, I'm going to go mingle." Dean said getting up and going over to the group of girls, Jo looked away and then down at the ground.

"So Jo, honestly how have you been?" Jo gave this small smirk in Sam's direction and looked up, she knew he could tell.

"I love that you actually want to know, Sam. The truth is I don't know how I feel anymore." Sam looked at her with an understanding.

"Yeah I know what you mean." He said.

After two more beers and an awkward conversation with Sam that ended in silence, she couldn't stomach the fact that Dean went off the dance floor with the redhead 20 minutes ago with her attached to his hip, which could only mean one thing.

"I think I'm going to head back to the motel," Jo said getting up,

"Wait, I'll get Dean."

"No, Sam its fine. I can walk." She said slipping her jacket on.

"Jo, really its fine. We all have to go back soon anyway." He said beginning to stand.

"Sam. Its fine. Sit back down. I'll be fine, the motels only what 5 minutes away. I just need a little nap, before we head to the amusement park." Jo said,

"Are you sure?" Sam looked concerned.

"Yes. I'll be fine." She said before going to the front door and walking outside, she went around the corner of the building. She leaned against the brick wall and tried to have the coolness calm her, it wasn't working and neither was the scraggly guy approaching her.

"Hey pretty lady, you need a ride somewhere?" Jo knew this wasn't going to end good.

"No thanks I'm fine, I'm actually going back inside." She turned but the guy grabbed her.

"Come on, rides on me."

"I said I'm fine," Jo snapped and was trying to pull away from the mans strong grip. "Let go of me." She said in a dangerous tone.

"Or what?" It was probably the last thing the guy expected but once Jo's forceful punch came in contact with the guys nose, he let go and she started to run back to the bar doors. She was jerked back by her hair and the guy clasped his hand over her mouth, she got dragged back around the side of the building and slammed up against the brick wall. She bit the guys hand as hard as she could but only got a punch in the face for doing so. She fell to the ground, and felt kicks to her stomach and face, she then heard some muffled noise and felt herself being gently picked up before blacking out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She was awaken by the voices surrounded by her, she sat up quickly only to be introduced to a horrible throbbing in her head, causing her to lay back down. Sam and Dean both stood above her, Sam had water and pain killers. She sat up slowly and reached out taking them both.

"Uh, man. What happened?" Jo asked rubbing her temples.

"Well you made the dumb choice of deciding to walk here by yourself and you were attacked by some scumbag." Dean said in a tone that acknowledged that Dean was pissed.

"Oh so this is my fault." Jo said looking at Dean incredulously.

"You could of just told me you wanted to come back."

"I am sorry, I was letting you have fun with Little Miss Fire Crotch." Jo said throwing the blankets off of her and swinging her legs off of the bed to stand, after taking her first step she got wobbly and off balance until Dean grabbed her.

"I can walk myself." Jo said throwing Dean's arm off of her, after taking another step it was clear that Jo's balance was way off as she started to fall but once again Dean caught her.

"Alright, fine." Jo said giving up and sitting back on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Besides the not being able to walk straight," She said leaning back.

"Well we're going to the amusement park, Bobby got the spell. So we're doing it tonight." Dean said.

"Okay, when are we going?" Jo asked

"Oh no, you are not going. Sam and I are going, you are going to stay here and rest." Dean said.

"Like hell I am." Jo said getting mad.

"You can't even walk," Dean said getting equally mad.

"Okay Jo, Dean is right on this. You need to stay here." Sam said

"Fine," Jo said crossing her arms.

After they left, securing Jo all around she tossed and turned for what seemed like hours. She was scared and hated the fact that she was alone. Until the door opened, she sat up quickly as both Dean and Sam came in.

"We got all the people out," Sam said, Jo nodded and they both looked at her confused.

"Jo, whats wrong?" Sam asked her.

"Nothing, I was just a little worried." Jo said laying back down. Once Sam laid down next to Jo, she rolled over and closed her eyes slowly.

Jo sat up and looked at the clock 2:48, she was going in and out of sleep and couldn't take it anymore. She threw the covers off of her and found she could walk easier than before. She made her way over to Dean's bed and got in next to him. He didn't budge so Jo got closer to him and curled up into his side resting her arm across his chest.

Jo woke up finding herself entangled with Dean, one of his hands were in her hair while the other arm was circled around Jo, her arm was still across his chest. Jo got up slowly untangling herself and then watched as Dean felt for her momentarily, she grabbed her duffel bag and went into the bathroom.

"Feeling any better?" Jo heard Sam's question as she bent over putting her curling iron back in her duffel.

"Yeah, I am." She said zipping her bag up before standing.

"What are today's plans?" Jo asked sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Dean and I were going to look for another case, while you rested for just one more day."

"Oh come one. I can help you guys find a case. I'm not helpless."

"Yeah, I guess." Sam said. "You might be emotionless though,"

"Sam its fine." She said sternly.

"You were attacked less than 24 hours ago. I think fine is an understatement." Sam said.

"Or maybe I just don't want to talk about it."

"Jo, I know what you're doing its exactly what Dean does. If you block it out, its just gonna come back and hit you 10 times worse." Sam's voice was full of concern while trying to reason.

"Sam. I just said I don't want to talk about it." Jo said getting irritated.

"Fine. I'm going to get some coffee, you want to come?" Sam asked as he got up pulling on some pants.

"Sure." Jo stood up and waited as Sam pulled a shirt over his head and then put his jacket on.

They walked in an awkward silence until they got to the coffee shop and Jo spoke up.

"So when are you guys going to let me hunt again?"

"When you can walk without limping." Sam said as the coffee was passed to them and Sam fetched out the money.

They walked back in silence only this time sipping their coffee's as Jo held an extra in her left hand.

"I don't understand how you and Dean can drink your coffee black." Sam said before opening the door to their room. Dean looked up from Sam's laptop.

"Oh, baby." Dean said looking at Jo's left hand that held his coffee. Dean stood before walking over to Jo and taking his coffee and drinking it, making a facial expression like he had died and gone to heaven.

"Bobby called he found us a gig,"

"What kind of gig?" Sam asked

"A vengeful spirit gig," Dean said.

"What kind of vengeful spirit gig?" Sam asked getting impatient.

"Some...kind." Dean said

"Dean ,you didn't ask what we are hunting for?" Sam asked in an incredulous tone

"Dude, give me a break. He woke me up, you of all people know I don't do good in the morning with retaining any information what so ever."

"Dean, its a vengeful evil spirit. How could you have not wrote this down at least."

"He woke me up!" Dean shot back "I figured you'd call back when I get in the shower, which is right now." Dean said turning and going into the bathroom, and then coming out seconds later.

"Hey! Isn't she suppose to be sleeping right now?" Dean asked looking over at Jo.

"I'm helping with research." Jo said crossing her arms.

"No, you're not. Get in that bed." Dean said with a demanding tone.

"Dean! I am not dying, researching doesn't take that much energy use and don't think for a second you can tell me what to do. Daddy dearest."

"Jo, you were knocked unconscious last night and got your face mangled." Dean said getting pissed off.

"Guys! Stop. This is getting us nowhere, now Dean you take your shower. Jo and I will see what we can find."Sam said before Dean slammed the door behind him.

"I'll go call Bobby, we may not even have to do research." Sam said taking his blackberry out and dialing. Jo got up going over to the bathroom door and knocking.

"Dean. Let me in." He opened the door widely shirtless as Jo pushed him in the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

"What is your problem with me?" She demanded.

"Jo, I don't have a problem. I just don't think you should be doing much of anything after last night."

"I am fine. What am I suppose to do to convince you of that?"

"Nothing. And the fact that you're trying to tell yourself you are fine is not okay with me." He said.

"Dean you do it all the time,"

"This is different." He stated.

"No its not! Stop being so damn hypocritical." She yelled.

"Wow, we are two of kind." Dean said sarcastically.

"You know Dean, I am here and doing this for you. The least you could do is-"

"What do you mean for me?" Dean said cutting her off.

"You had this look in your eyes, almost as if you had given up hope on everything. I couldn't say no." Jo said softly.

"Thanks, I guess." Dean said as Jo nodded and went to the door.

"Hey Jo." Jo turned around looking at him

"I don't mean to be a hard ass on you." He said causing her to smirk

"I know," Jo said and then opened the door "Its your way of caring about someone."

"Hey, I never said I-" Dean started to say in a smart ass tone.

"You don't have to say it, Dean. Your actions speak for you." Jo said and the closed the door as he looked inquisitively at where she just stood.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Sorry if you guys are becoming impatient with me. Oh another weird thing about this chapter, is I wrote this whole story out awhile ago it just took me ahile to get the balls to post it on fanfiction. But anyway main point when I wrote about the whole Pet Semetary thing I had never seen 'Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things' and when I finally did see that episode I was like weird. _

* * *

When Jo came out the bathroom she found Sam with his eyebrows knit together in confusion

"What did Boby say?" Jo asked

"I haven't talked to him yet." Sam said.

"Well when are you going to?" Jo crossed her arms as she spoke.

"Right now," Sam said dialing the number pad on his black berry.

"Bobby...hey its Sam."

* * *

"Bobby said that these people and animals are solid like zombies, its something to do with a burial ground," Sam explained to Dean as they were now in the Impala.

"If we are pulling a Pet Semetary, why aren't we staying in Maine. Instead were off to Indiana." Dean said earning a weird look from Sam.

"Stephen King. Dude, nevermind."

* * *

An hour passed and Jo was tired of riding, her adrenaline was pulsing.  
"Do you guys usually sit in silence for hours or is it me?" Jo asked trying to strike up some kind of conversation.

"Its only been an hour," Dean said looking back at her for second, before focusing his eyes back on the road.

"I can't stand it anymore," Jo said getting angsty.

"I can," Dean said, Jo leaned back frusterated so she started hum making up a tune that lasted about 15 seconds before Dean snapped.

"Will you stop!"

"I need something to do." Jo argued as Sam sat there looking amused "Can I drive?" She asked.

"Ha, thats funny. Can you drive?" Dean said with asmile.

"I was serious," Jo said "I do know how to drive."

"Yeah and who taught you?" Dean asked.

"Riley." Jo said in a defeated tone, Dean looked in the mirror at her realizing he brought up her lost friend once again.

"Jo, I'm sorry. Its just, I barely let Sam drive this car," Sam looked confused at Dean's apology towards Jo about what she said of Riley. Dean never apologized.

"Who's Riley?" Sam asked.

"An old friend." Jo said.

* * *

2 hours later they stopped at a gas station and Sam and Jo decided to switch places, Sam wanted to lay down. Another hour went by and Jo was still awake, Sam had falled asleep almost instantly when she took the passenger seat. Dean pulled the Impala off the road and Jo looked over at him.

"You gotta pee?" She asked him in a spunky voice.

"That, and you're going to drive." Dean said causing Jo's face to light up with a smile.

"Thank you." She said as he nodded, they both got out. Jo adjusted herself in the drivers seat as Dean had his little bathroom break. He came back quickly and got in the passengers seat slinking down and pulling out his sunglasses.

"You're going to sleep?" She asked.

"I'm not staying awake for this. Here are the directions." He said tossing her the map.

* * *

It was now approaching 1 AM and Jo was exhausted, she tried humming what was coming through the radio to keep herself awake but finding it not working. She pulled the Impala over, and gently shook Dean, he stirred slightly and then groggily opened his eyes.

"Should I find a motel or get Sam to drive," Dean started to fall back asleep in the middle of her sentence. She nodded and then got back on the road after 10 minutes she finally found a small motel. She parked the car and got out going over to the desk receptionist.

"Can I have one room with 2 beds?" Jo asked handing the lady her credit card, after the machiene processed Jo's card the lady handed the keys to Jo.

"Thank you." Jo said before going back to the car, she opened the passenger door and pulled on Dean.

"Wake up Dean!" Jo hissed, he flew back startled and then looked at Jo.

"Come on, I got us a room." Dean looked around and then got out inspecting every inch of the Impala, or so it seemed. He smirked and then opened Sam's door pulling both of his legs, he woke before being pulled to the ground. He got up and followed them to the trunk as they got the duffel bags. Jo ran to the bathroom once they were in the room, and changed into a tank top and pj bottoms. Coming back out she jumped up and down on one of the beds.

"What are you 5?" Dean asked her. She glared at him as she bounced.

"No I am just wired and happy I am out of the Impala, as much as I love her." Jo said, Dean shook his head before going into the bathroom. Jo layed down and watched as Sam looked confused between the two beds.

"Its fine. I'll sleep with Dean tonight," She said, he smiled before taking off some layers and laying down in the oppisite bed. Dean came out of the bathroom his eyebrows raised at the sleeping arrangements.

"Jo, I'm not sleeping with Sam. If thats what you're trying to do."

"As tempting as that sounds, those dirty thoughts didn't cross my mind. Unlike you. You're sleeping with me tonight, Winchester." She said with an amused look.

"So demanding." He said walking over and getting in on the oppisite side of the bed.

It didn't take long for Dean to fall asleep and his arms to find there way around Jo's waist. She was way too comftorable with the situation to move, but knew that she would have to once again. She turned facing him and cuddled into him with a slow careful caution. He was soft and warm and Jo couldn't help but love the smell of him. Once she rested into him, she could feel herself starting to fall asleep and for right now she didn't care. She needed this.

* * *

Jo could feel him moving and groggily woke up to it, he was standing with his back to her. Then he moved towards the bathroom and shut the door. Jo rolled over on her side facing Sam who was still sound asleep. Jeez that boy could sleep. She watched Sam for a few seconds, she couldn't figure out why she was never attracted to Sam.

He was very cute and such a good guy, but she had been drawn to Dean. Dean with his cockyness and smug attitude that was bound to charm any girl, and Jo wasn't suppose to be the type of girl who fell for it. She told her self many times it was just lust, wanting what she shouldn't and couldn't have. She heard the shower turn on, she soon found her self falling back asleep. She felt herself stir what seemed like seconds later to the sound of Sam's voice.

"Hey, if you want to get a shower before we leave you better get up!" Jo immediately got up and went to the bathroom, with her eyes barely open. She closed the door behind her and started the shower, as she took her clothes off. She got into the shower easing into the warmness. After washing her hair she got out wrapping a towel around her and realized her duffel bag was out in the other room.

"Shit," She muttered before opening the door and going to retrieve it quickly only found Sam was not in the room.

"Where's Sam?" She asked picking her duffel bag up.

"Coffee," Dean said trying his best to make sure his eyes remained on her face, she made an "oh" expressionand then went back into the bathroom. She pulled out a black tank top and a zip up hoodie with a confederate flag and Lynryd Skynryd printed on it. She left it a little unzipped and pulled on a pair of old jeans. She brushed her hair out before coming out of the bathroom, putting her pj's and brush back in her bag.

"Is that a Lynryd Skynryd hoodie?" She head Dean ask, she smiled before turning around.

"It was Rileys," She said still smiling.

"What did you do steal his whole wardrobe?"

"Yeah, mostly." Jo said.

"Man, I really wish I met this guy." Dean said and he was serious which made Jo happy.

"I'm sure you would've gotten along great."She said and then it went silent for a couple of seconds.

"Okay, now that the chick flick moment is over. We could be in Indiana by sometime tonight or tomorrow morning, which ever." He said breaking the silence.

"K." Jo said softly and then the door opened revealing Sam with a tray of coffee. Dean got up grabbing his cup.

"Are we ready?" Sam asked, Dean looked over at Jo for an answer as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah," She said with a slight smirk and then grabbed her duffel bag "Lets go."


	7. Chapter 7

_I am so sorry for the wait, my father has been on my case about school because I am addicted to fanfiction and sadly he is limiting me to the computer. This is the last chapter to this story, if you want a sequel just let me know. I think I am motivated enough to do it. I just need to know if a sequel is wanted._

Chapter 7

The impala was filled the sound of a guitar solo, and Jo really wasn't paying much attention until the song changed over and she began singing softly to herself.

"Don't fear the reaper-" She stopped right as Dean changed it.

"Don't like Blue Oyster Cult?" Jo asked, Sam looked over at Dean with a weird expression.

"Okay, whats going on?" Jo couldn't take this anymore.

"Its nothing," Dean said while Sam remained silent "That song is just too over played."

"No, not about the song. You guys are giving me weird vibes, and you...you're keeping something from me." Sam looked nervously out the window, while Dean's eyes were focused ahead of him completely ignoring Jo.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous. I will refuse to go any further with you if you don't tell me what is going on."

"Jo, its-"

"If you say its a family thing, I will scream." Jo cut Dean off.

"Actually, I was going to say its for your own good, that you don't know."

"Why do you always feel the need to treat me like a child? I get enough," Jo said.

"GUYS! Jo, you will find out eventually." Sam said, and then Jo dropped the conversation.

"Maybe if you didn't act like a clueless teenager-"

"DEAN!" Sam yelled.

"Excuse me, at least I believe in this and try to figure out case's and help people. Most girls would run away scared, I mean look at Cassie." Jo said causing Dean to jerk the Impala off the side of the road. He got out quickly and so did Jo, Sam was left in the car.

"Crap." He said before slowly getting out of the car to see Dean and Jo arguing.

"You know nothing about her."

"Dean, did you forget where I grew up. Hunters talk, you know that."

"Why would you even bring her into this?" He asked

"To piss you off, you say I'm clueless." Jo muttered the last part.

"Come on guys, we don't have time for this." Sam said.

"Sammy, I'm not dealing with a pissed off...little girl who doesn't know what she's talking about." Dean said.

"That was the lamest thing I've ever heard." Jo said crossing her arms.

"Well, grow up."

"Dean, look who's talking. I just want to know whats going on." Jo said.

"You'll know soon enough." Dean said before getting back in the Impala, Jo clenched her jaw and then shook her head and began walking in the opposite way that the Impala was facing.

"Jo, come on." She heard Sam's voice but just kept walking, the Impala's engine came to life and started going in the direction Jo was walking. She heard the engine cut off, and arms engulf around her as she was being lifted up and put into the backseat, Dean got in the drivers seat and began driving.

"You know this is considered kidnapping?" Jo asked

"Well maybe, if you were being mature it wouldn't be." Jo was at loss for words and didn't feel like arguing so she just sat back, pissed. She fell asleep about four hours into the car ride. Sam looked over at Dean, he was still pissed.

"I really think we shou-"

"No." Dean said cutting Sam off, Sam shook his head and looked out the window.

* * *

Jo felt her self being shook lightly and opened her eyes to see Sam he smiled and handed her a burger and a bottle of water. She smiled back and sat up, she was starving and still really tired. Dean and Sam had negotiated that they would drive another 2 hours before catching some sleep. Jo gulfed down her burger within a couple minutes, she said a small 'Thanks' then laid down again, quickly falling asleep.

She felt herself being moved and opened her eyes momentarily to see Dean's face above hers before closing them again. She felt herself being laid down and being covered, she cuddled into the blanket and within a few minutes she felt the bed sag and reached over to cuddle into Dean's side.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, she reached up and kissed Dean's cheek, feeling the stubble across her soft lips. She turned on her side, as Dean laid there with a unreadable expression on his face.

* * *

Jo kept rolling around, she had slept too much. She looked at the clock it was 1 in the morning. She got up and stretched, she opened the motel door and stepped outside. She began walking around the town that they had stopped in, she saw a bar lit up and went over to it. She stepped inside, Jo grew up used to the smell of smoke and many other things that a bar held. She walked over to the tall and very muscular bar tender.

"Can I get a beer." He went over to the cooler, Jo gave him the money and she then turned scanning the crowd. She went over to the pool table, Ash had taught her how to play at the delicate age of 5.

After the ling game, she got a little over 200 from beating some smart ass. She decided it would be best to go back. Her pool partner whose name was Franky and not that bad looking asked if she needed a ride. She reclined but thanked him and began walking back to the motel. It was around 3:30 and when Jo unlocked the motel door and went in she was shocked that the lights were on. Sam was sitting in a chair at the table looking calm.

"Where have you been? Dean is freaking out right now." Sam's voice was but not like Dean's.

"I couldn't sleep, I took a walk. Checked out the town and went to the bar to get a beer and play a game of pool." She said.

"Next time, bring your phone." Sam said before his cell went off.

"Yeah, Dean she's here..yeah, she's fine." Sam looked up at Jo once he got off his phone with Dean.

"I am scared for you. He is pissed."

"I really didn't think it would be that big of a deal, I didn't even think you guys would notice." Jo said.

"Well, Dean did." Sam walked over to the bathroom, "Now, I am going to take a shower and let you guys hash things out." Sam said. Jo sighed and she heard the Impala pull into the parking lot and the engine cut out. She made her way to the door and opened it seeing Dean close the door to the Impala.

"Listen, I know you're probably really pissed off at me right now, but haven't we done enough arguing...for now." Dean walked over past Jo and into the motel room. Jo turned and followed him in.

"What were you thinking?"

"That I couldn't sleep, and needed to go out and walk around," She said.

"Jo you left at what 1 in the morning, you don't do that. You know whats out there." Dean yelled.

"Once again in the eyes of Dean Winchester. I can't take care of myself."

"Hey. I never said that." Dean said his voice still full of anger.

"You, basically just did." Jo said getting mad.

"Because, I said there are things our there. Jo, you can't fight off everything, you're not invincible."

"Neither are you, does Sam yell at you when you're by yourself for a couple of hours in the middle of the night?" Jo asked.

"He doesn't need to, because he has nothing to worry about." Dean said "Fine, you know what. Forget it. Just please say something next time." He said fed up with arguing, it was going no where. A few minutes of silence went by as Jo watched Dean's face expression, he was still mad.

"Dean, please don't be mad at me." Jo was trying not to sound needy, but by his change in facial expression she knew it sounded the way she didn't want it to.

"I'm not." He said stony.

"You're a really bad liar."

"I'm going to go load the car." He said grabbing the duffel's before slamming the door behind him. Jo put her eyes down and closed them before taking a breath before going outside and seeing Dean;s head resting on the top of the Impala as his eyes were cast down to the pavement. Jo walked over to him and softly turned him around and hugged him. Dean never really did hugs and he awkwardly hugged her back.

"I'm sorry." Jo whispered into his chest, she pulled back before getting in the back of the Impala. Sam came out of the room seconds later and both him and Dean got in the Impala.

"So are you guys going to bring me home now?" Jo spoke up.

"Yeah, I guess we could." Sam said looking over at Dean who remained quiet.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, lets go."

* * *

Around 8' they pulled off at a diner and Jo sat with Sam, she watched as usual as the waitress hit on Dean, but this time Jo noticed Dean either being oblivious to the flirting or just not caring. Jo dived into her french toast the second she had it infront of her. They were in the Impala after devouring their meals, they were about 100 miles away from Ellen. Jo's eye lids began to flutter and she was asleep within seconds.

She could feel herself being shook as she sat up and saw what was the new Roadhouse and a new house.

"Weird," Jo muttered before getting out of the Impala. Dean was at the trunk and when he opened it he handed Jo her duffel bag.

"Aren't you guys coming in?" Jo asked them,

"Yeah." Sam said and they followed her to the door of the new Roadhouse. Jo opened it slowly and walked in examining things way too unfamiliar. Ellen came to them the second she saw Jo and pulled her daughter in for a hug.

"Hey mom."

"Oh, Honey. I've missed you." She said pulling back at looking at Jo, then she looked up at Sam and Dean.

"Thanks boys, why don't you stick around for a day. I have more than enough space in that new house."

"Thanks Ellen." Sam said before Dean could turn down the offer.

"You can go get settled in, the two spare rooms are down stairs." Dean and Sam turned around, as Jo still looked around the new bar.

"This is weird." Jo said to her mother.

"Its so good to see you honey. I'm glad the boys could do this, with Dean's limited time. I'm sure you weren't hard to handle, anyway." Ellen said.

"What?" Jo asked.

"What do you mean? What?" Ellen asked.

"Why did you say with Deans limited time?" Jo asked

"Oh god, you didn't know."

"Know what?" Jo asked getting worried.

* * *

Jo stormed into her mothers new house and found Sam and Dean in one of the spare rooms, she was crying and Sam noticed the second she walked in.

"Jo, whats wrong?" She didn't answer, but brought her fist back and hit Dean square in the eye.

"Jo what the hell?" He asked pissed as he held his eye.

"You made a deal with the crossroads demon." Jo cried, she couldn't contain her tears or the sob that escaped her lips. Jo started to fall to the ground but Dean grabbed her shoulders as she fell to her knees.

"Just....calm down, Jo everything will be fine."Dean said in a low-semi soothing voice.

"No,no. It won't." Jo said in a harsh tone.

"Why? Just go on living your life like you did before you knew I existed." Dean was now standing and Jo stood up with all traces of anger washed off her face, now what was left was pure hurt. She walked past Sam and Dean held in her sobs as her tiny frame shook. She walked out of their room and went up the stairs to the nearest bed. She curled up in a ball, life without Dean Winchester. Was way too boring, hopeless and....sad. A few minutes later the shuffle of feet coming up the stairs was heard and Jo's name. Jo got up quickly so she could lock the door but Dean was already in the room closing the door behind him.

"You wanna tell me whats going on?" He asked walking slowly around over a few feet away from Jo.

"You're dying and you're asking me whats going on?"

"Why does it matter so much?" Dean yelled, as Jo gave him an incredulous glare.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" She asked as Dean just nodded. "This is ridiculous,"Jo said trying to open the door,but Dean just stood there and she crossed her arms.

"If you don't move, so help me god I'll-"

"Punch me in the face again?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows. Jo grabbed the back of his neck shocking him as she pulled him into a kiss, it took him a few seconds to respond but once he did, he started to back her up towards the bed, she pulled back quickly and went over to the door.

"Thats why it matters to me if you're gone." Dean's eyes were on the floor but then darted up slowly as he saw her sold hurt and angry face and then she turned slowly, opening the door.

"This wasn't suppose to happen," He didn't know why he said it but he did.

"What did you expect?" Jo said turning back and looking at him with tears glistening.

"For us to continue on with our life's. I never thought I'd have to tell you about the deal or having this conversation." Dean said. "Jo, I could never be him." He said looking at her confused expression.

"What are you talking about? Who?"

"You know what I am talking about, this fantasized version of me that you have in that pretty head of yours." He said causing Jo to look taken back, she nodded biting her lip softly before looking up.

"My mistake is trying to love you, and yours will always be not being able to believe in yourself." She left leaving Dean looking at the now closed door.

* * *


End file.
